


Tape and Cupcakes

by zelda (skinandearth)



Series: Stucky Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandearth/pseuds/zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like his arm was a fucking bomb or something, just because it was metal and mechanical didn’t mean jack shit in his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cablesscutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS MAI!!!!!

“Buck, come on. Look, I know it’s a pain in the ass, but you’ve gotta do it, especially if you want to come with us.”

 

Natasha mock gasped from where she was sitting in Steve and Bucky’s shared apartment, feet dangling over the arm of a chair as she played with her phone. “Did I just hear the great Captain America swear? I never thought I’d see the day,”

 

Steve turned to glare at her, even as she laughed softly and stood up. Bucky sat perched on a barstool, glaring at the bright orange tape on the countertop. It was stupid, having to tape his arm up, in  _ fluorescent orange _ nonetheless, just so he could go to some stupid science museum to see some stupid exhibit on… whatever it was Nat and Steve were dragging him to. It’s not like his arm was a fucking  _ bomb  _ or something, just because it was metal and mechanical didn’t mean jack shit in his opinion.

 

“This is stupid,” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “My arm isn’t a fucking bomb or a gun or anything. It’s a god damn arm.”

 

Nat padded softly towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder, “I know. But there’s no way you’re gonna make it through a metal detector with that thing. Just because they’re treating it like one of those fake gun props doesn’t mean they’re taking a stab at you, okay? I know it sucks, Bucky, but can you at least suffer through it for a couple of hours? I promise we’re only going to see the one thing.”

 

“I don’t see why I have to go,” Bucky griped.

 

“Because you’re my best friend and love me?” It was Bucky’s turn to glare this time. Steve put his hands up. “Okay, it’s not because of that. Buck, they’re opening a whole new wing just for you! Isn’t that amazing?”

 

“It’d be more amazing if they didn’t treat me like a criminal while they were doing it.” He grouched, slouching slightly. Steve patted his shoulder gently.

 

“I know, Buck. It sucks, but you have to go! Look, we show up, make our rounds, cut the ribbon, and we’re out.” Bucky opened his mouth, as if to argue, but Steve cut him off before he could make a sound, “We’ll get dessert after!”

 

Bucky looked at him skeptically, “What  _ kind  _ of dessert?”

 

“Whatever you want, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

Both Steve and Natasha nodded. Bucky glared at the floor for a moment, before nodding himself. “Fine.”   
  
Steve grinned at him, pecking his cheek softly. Bucky’s stubble scraped across his lips, stinging only a slight bit, and he pulled away slowly. Bucky’s eyes followed him as he padded across the room, opening the door to the bathroom. 

 

“Nat picked out a suit for you to wear. We’re going to have to leave soon if we want to get there in time.” Steve said, motioning to the black bag hanging off of the shower rod.

 

“I’ll do your hair after you get dressed.” Nat said softly, gently nudging him to the bathroom. When he closed the door, he sighed, rolling his eyes as he got the suit from the dry-cleaning bag. It was a nice one, he had to admit, dark gray with a light blue tie and a starched white shirt. He dressed quickly, jumping slightly as Natasha opened the door. He fiddled with his sleeves as Natasha made quick work of combing his hair, making sure there were no knots or tangles. She kicked him out right after, presumably to get dressed herself. Steve smiled at him from where he was tying his tie, bright red against the light gray of his suit. Bucky pecked him softly on the lips, smiling at him before turning back to the bathroom. The door opened, revealing their friend wearing a black, short sleeve, knee-length dress and a gray cardigan. She smiled at the duo, coming forward to peck both on the cheek before grabbing a coat from the closet. 

 

“Ready, boys?”

 

They both nodded, Steve holding the door and ushering both out. Bucky fiddled with the tape on his hand as they got into the car Stark sent, making the short drive to the Smithsonian. The group was swarmed by reporters for the entire thing, from the entrance to the ballroom, to the ribbon-cutting ceremony. Bucky did his best to keep a smile on his face as he went around greeting everyone, glass of champagne in his hand. After the ceremony was done, flashbulbs going off in his eyes as he made the cut with the huge gold scissors, he sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for Steve and Nat to finish up so they could go home. He was surprised but relieved when he saw that it was only Steve.

 

“Hi. Nat’s gonna go back to the Tower from here, so I figured we could go to Sprinkles? I know how much you like their cookies, so…”   
  
Bucky stood up, taking Steve’s hand. “I’d love that. Come on, if we leave now they won’t notice. They’re just starting to filter into the new wing.”

 

Steve laughed as Bucky pulled him along, jogging to keep up with the man as they made their way to the entrance, calling for a cab. They sat shoulder to shoulder during the short ride, Bucky jumping out of the cab as soon as it stopped and wriggling impatiently as he waited for Steve to pay the cabbie. As soon as they got their dessert, they sat down at a corner table, watching the traffic outside. Bucky smiled, leaning in to kiss Steve again, tasting the sweet frosting on his lips. 

 

“This was totally worth it,” Bucky smiled, biting into his cupcake. Steve nodded, wiping the frosting from his lip. 

 

“Absolutely. Hey, if the world doesn’t start ending somehow tomorrow, do you want to do a movie day? Maybe some of the old ones?”

 

“I’d love nothing more, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sprinkles is an actual place! WITH A CUPCAKE ATM!!! Comment, kudos, and bookmark if you liked it!


End file.
